The Fake Cat Prophecy or The Clans
by Yeshevish man
Summary: This story takes place before Bluestar's Prophecy A minor spoiler if you haven't read it And somewhere in the middle of the Animorph series. A new prophecy is made and debated by all the clan cats, and the Animorphs are having some trouble. R&R please
1. prolauge: the prophecy

A cold wind swept across the forest, sending a chill down Featherpaw's tail. Her mentor, Goosefeather, walked alongside her silently. Something didn't seem right. Everything seemed like a normal gathering, so why did she have a feeling that it was going to be far from that.

"It seems," observed Goosefeather, "that you are troubled. Are you still upset about what Stormpaw said to you?"

Featherpaw snapped back to reality. "Huh?" she mewed. "Why do you ask?"

"It's not every day a cat almost walks into a tree." Goosfeather answered with a laugh. It was then that Featherpaw noticed she had almost smashed into a pine.

"No." she replied, "I'm fine," which wasn't far from the truth, since she had gotten over the proud apprentice's insult.

"Good." her mentor said, obviously satisfied.

"That would be-"

"-since I'm not." He added. She had been about to say that it wouldn't be right for her to not forgive him, but had been cut off.

"You're not?" She asked. Did Goosefeather somehow share her fears?

"You will most likely hear why at the gathering." He told her. "As for now, I don't want you to tell any cat when we reach Fourtrees."

"Yes Goosefeather." She answered.

They reached the clearing, and Featherpaw went right over to the other medicine cat apprentices. Berrypaw was telling them all about how her mentor, Hawkheart, had mixed up a minor sign from StarClan. Nothing interesting, as usual. Featherpaw tried to listen with at least a half ear to the story, but nothing seemed to be of use. Her thought's kept turning to what Goosefeather had said. Why had he shared her feelings. And what would she find out during the gathering?

She heard the quieting of cats, and turned to face the leaders. Ceaderstar began with the report of her clan. "All is well in ShadowClan. Prey is plentiful, and our clan is strong."

"The same is with WindClan." Heatherstar said, "We have plenty of prey, and no border trouble." He glanced at Ceaderstar, who remained calm and in place, although Featherpaw thought he saw her fur rustle ever so slightly.

Pinestar waited a moment before speaking. "All is well in ThunderClan, at the moment, however our medicine cat has a very disturbing prophecy from StarClan."

Whispers ran across the clearing. _A prophecy?_ Featherpaw thought. _Is that what was bothering her?_

Goosefeather stood up and spoke loud and clear. "StarClan has told me that the cats of all four clans are in danger. The exact words of the prophecy are as follows; _Danger comes too all of the clans. Cats who are not cats will try destroy the clans, and cat's who are not cats will save the clans._ I suggest we try to find out what that means right away." He sat down, obviously tired from his public speech.

"Thank you Goosefeather." Said Pinestar. "I suggest that you take these words quite seriously, and please help us find the meaning of this prophecy."

All the cats began to talk at once. What could this mean? Who were 'cats who aren't cat, and how can they both destroy and save the clan? Hailstar raised his tail to silence them.

"My medicine cat informs me she had the same prophecy to." He said. "I suggest we listen to this prophecy and find out the meaning of this soon."

"How do we know these prophecies aren't some junk to get us out of here?" Ceaderstar challenged.

"Because I had it also." said Mousepaw, the ShadowClan apprentice medicine cat. "And I believe that StarClan is warning us of grave danger."

Featherpaw felt woozy. She fought to keep her eyes open but it was no use. She heard strange noises, and saw strange cats. "Featherpaw!" They called. "Listen to us before we go. Danger comes to all the clans. Cats who are cats will try to destroy the clans, and cats who are not cats will save the clans."

"Wait!" she called out, "What does that mean." But they were gone. She felt Goosefeather prodding her muzzle into her.

"Wakeup Featherpaw, wakeup." He called.

She opened her eyes and sat bolt upright. "The Prophecy!" she exclaimed loud enough for every cat to hear. "I just had the Prophecy!"


	2. Tobias: The encounter

Sorry for no disclaimer in the last chapter. I do not own Animorphs, or Wariors. all the characters, besides for the cats I make up belong to the authors of their respective books.

My name is Tobias. Just Tobias. My last name isn't important. In fact, if I were to tell you any more then my first name, I would be in more danger then I already am. I could be described as a tall teenage boy with floppy blonde hair in his eyes. The kind of kid that bullies like to pick on. I could also be described as a bird of prey with a sleek red tail. You'll usually find me as the bird. That's me, Tobias the red tailed hawk. A boy trapped in a bird's body.

The reason is because the whole world is in danger of being taken over by aliens. Okay, you're thinking. If there really is an alien invasion, where are the spaceships and the little green men with ray guns? Well let me put it this way. First of all, a smart alien wouldn't announce that he's coming to take over the world. Second, who said aliens were little green men with eight arms and three legs? The aliens invading earth are little grey slugs who crawl up your ear canal, and control your body via, your brain. These creatures are called Yeerks.

The Yeerks aren't the only alien species on earth. They have other beings which they control. Hork Bajir, Gedd, and Taxon are a few examples.

This is what me, four other human kids, and an Andalite are fighting. However we have a powerful weapon. We have the ability to morph any animal we acquire. So obviously, I can't tell you much about me.

At the moment, I was hunting. Not a very interesting pastime, but quite necessary when you're trapped in a hawk's body. I searched the ground. Nothing, nothing, nothing, no-

Aha! There was a mouse! I swooped down on the mouse silently, ready to rake my talons forward.

Suddenly, I collided with something. It knocked me clean out of my path, making the mouse run away. I looked about me to see who my attacker was. Two cats stood there staring at me.

Hey! I called out in thought speak. What's the big idea?

The two cats nearly jumped out of there skins. Whoops. Bad idea. I needed some way to communicate normally with the cats. I concentrated on the cat DNA, and felt myself start to change.

Shwoop! My beak and feathers were sucked in, replaced by fur and a muzzle. Crack! Crack! My wings and talons turned into legs with paws. I was now fully cat.

The two cat's were slowly backing off, obviously scared.

"Don't be alarmed." I meowed to them. "My name is Tobias. I just want to know why you attacked me."

The two cats were silent for a minute. They had obviously never seen anything like this. Suddenly, one cat gasped. "Quick! Go get Pinestar! This is the cat which the prophecy speaks of!"

"Are you sure?" His companion asked.

"Yes!" He answered. "Now hurry."

The cat hurried off, leaving the two of us alone. The other cat stared at me menacingly. "Don't try anything." He threatened. I didn't.

"All I want to know is what's going on." I asked.

"The prophecy speaks of cats that are not cats." He answered. "They will destroy and save the clans."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know." He sighed. "But I have to have our leader check you out."

This wasn't going very well. I still didn't know why I was attacked. "But you couldn't have known I was a cat when you attacked me." I challenged.

He let out a meow of amusement. "My apprentice didn't attack you," He laughed, "You both went for the same mouse."

Now we were getting somewhere. "Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Weedwhisker of ThunderClan!" he answered proudly.

"ThunderClan?" I asked. What was all this nonsense?

"Surely you have heard of the four clans of cats who live in the forest." He said, surprised.

"A lot of animals live in the forest." I replied. "I don't know all of them."

Just then four more cats burst into the clearing; Weedwisker's apprentice, followed by three other cats, one whom was obviously there leader.

The leader stopped in front of me and walked in circles around me. After a minute of this, he turned to Weedwhisker and said, "I don't see what's wrong with him.

"But it wasn't a cat before!" he insisted, emphasizing the 'it'. She looked at me. "Do what you did before." He ordered.

I demorphed, and all five cats looked at me astonished. The leader, (Who's name I remembered to be Pinestar) meowed something. I can't understand you in this morph. I told her.

The three cats who hadn't heard my thought speak jumped back, and again winced when I demorphed. "Never," said Pinestar, "In all my life have I seen something like this. Tell me, how do you have these strange powers?"

I told him all about the Yeerk invasion, and the morphing technology. "Most amazing!" he exclaimed when I had finished. "I would like to meet these companions of yours."

"I don't know if that's possible at the moment. I told him.

HE looked quite disappointed at this news. "Well, if you do change your mind, you know where to find us." He told me.

_I should hope so. _I thought but, "Thank you." Was all I said. I demorphed and flew off. This was going to be one strange day.

...

"Are you serious?!?" Jake yelled. "You told these cats that we exist?!? What if a Yeerk gets in to one of their heads?"

"Why would a Yeerk go into a cat's head?" Asked Cassie.

She has a point. I told him. I could only communicate with them in cat morph.

We were in Cassie's barn, discussing the strange events of the day. I feel quite uneasy in the barn since there are so many tasty treats that are off limits. I have a deal with Cassie that I don't eat her patients.

"Well," said Rachel, "I say we meet these cats."

"Typical Rachel." Marco snorted.

"It's not like we have anything to lose." She pointed out.

Or gain. said Ax. Ax is an Andalite, so he always talks in thought speak.

"Exactly." Said Marco. 'I mean, what difference does it make if we meet them or not? We might as well forget the whole thing."

I think, I told them, that we should keep an eye on them, and wait until the moment is right to meet them. Remember they're interested in us, so we do have something to do with them.

Six pairs of eyes turned towards me. (Counting Ax's stalk eyes.) "Do you really think that will work?" asked Cassie.

Well they do seem anxious to meet us. I said nervously. I think they're not sure what to make of us.

"So all the more reason to go," Rachel concluded, "to prove that we're friendly."

"Wait a minute." Said Marco, "If we try to prove ourselves, we might just do the opposite."

"Tobias," asked Jake, "Can you keep an eye on these cats?"

I could try. I replied. Anything to get away from the usual boring routine. If I find out more I'll let you know.

"Good." He said. "Now lets all get a good nights sleep." We left the barn, and I started to fly off.

"Tobias!" Rachel called. I looked down at her. She looked worried. "Tobias, please be careful." She said.

Why are you so worried? I asked, fluttering down onto a tree stump next to her. You're the one who wanted to meet them.

"Together, yes." She replied. "Not you spying on them alone."\

Don't worry. I said soothingly. You just go about your business, and nothing's gonna get past old birdboy.

She walked over to the stump and sat down next to me. "Morph human." She whispered. I did so, and she flung her arms around me. "Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?"

"I will." I promised. Then she kissed me.

I demorphed and took off. "Remember," she called to me, "Be careful."

You know I will. I told her, and flew off into the distance. I would be careful, and she did know it. So why did I have the feeling that I wouldn't be careful enough.

Thanks for the comments. More are appreciated.


	3. Stonepaw's find

Moonpaw didn't like hunting in this area. The ground was level, and there was no grass to hide in. There weren't even any tree stumps or rotting logs to hide behind. She spotted a mouse, and flattened her whole body out. The mouse, who had obviously escaped a few other attacks, saw the crouch and ran.

"Mousedung!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay." Swiftpelt, her mentor soothed. "I didn't do much better my first time either."

"Really?" she asked with excitement.

"Sure." Swiftpelt replied. "I tried, and fell right on my face." Moonpaw laughed at the thought of her graceful mentor falling on her face. "Sure you laugh now," She said, "but it sure hurt me then!" which just made Moonpaw laugh harder.

"Now," said Swiftpelt after they had calmed down, "Try to look more like part of the forest, and inch towards the mouse."

"Like this?" Moonpaw asked, flattening herself to the ground.

"Exactly." Her mentor replied. "Now try hunting like that."

Moonpaw looked around and spotted a vole. She flattened her body all the way to the ground, keeping still. Then she pounced, catching the vole neatly underneath her paws.

"Nicely done!" Swiftpaw praised her.

"Yes great catch." said a voice from behind them. They to see Stonepaw standing there, looking quite impressed.  
"You shouldn't scare me like that!" Moonpaw laughed, "I nearly dropped the vole."

"Sorry." He replied. "There's a clan meeting, and Pinestar told me to get you two."

The three rushed back to the camp, just as the meeting was starting. "Cats of ThunderClan," Pinestar began. "We have found the cats who are not cats."

Comments exploded from every cat. Pinestar raised his tail for silence. "I have seen them myself. It is other beings, mostly twolegs, who can change into any animal they want. One appeared to me as a cat. I believe that we should find out as much as we can about them."

"Are these creatures a threat at the moment?" Asked Halfeye, one of the elders.

"Not right now." The ThunderClan leader replied. "But we should watch them carefully."

"I say," said Goosefeather, "That we keep an eye on them. Watch their every movement, and as soon as they slip, we find the good one."  
"The good one?" asked Sombertail.

"The one that will save us." Goosefeather explained.

"Very well." said Pinestar. "We shall now resume our duties, keeping an eye on these strange creatures."

Pinestar finished, and everyone returned to their business. Moonpaw was about to go, when she heard a voice behind her. "Psst." She turned to face Stonepaw, who was beckoning with his tail. "Follow me." He said, disappearing into the brambles. Moonpaw did so, and found herself in a hidden cavern.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him.

"You'll find out soon." He answered, heading deeper into the cave.

They continued for some time in silence. Finally, they came to a lichen covered chamber, with an exit at the other side. They walked out, and sunlight poured into Moonpaw's eyes, like the bright beam of a searchlight. She again tried to ask what was happening, but yet again got no answer.

Stonepaw lead her out into a field, and right up to a barn. He walked over to the door, and stopped.

"What's-"

"Shh!" he silenced her. Moonpaw waited. She heard twolegs talking, and then she heard a voice in her head. It seemed to be talking a bout a meeting it had with the clan cats.

She listened to the voices for a while, when suddenly Stonepaw pushed her around the side of the barn.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"These are the creatures." He answered her. "I recognized that strange voice in my head. I also followed them back here after the encounter." He turned to face the barn door. "Look." He said.

Four twolegs and a hawk were coming out. They were followed by the strangest thing I had ever seen. It was blue, and looked like a half deer, half twoleg, half scorpion, and half something else. I saw one female twoleg call out to the hawk. The hawk flew down, and landed near her, on a tree stump.  
Suddenly, the hawk turned into a male twoleg, and the female flung her arms around him. Then they kissed. The male turned back into a hawk, and flew off.

"Wow." Moonpaw breathed.

"C'mon." Stonepaw said. "Let's get back to camp." So they padded back together, side by side.


	4. Tobias: The Mistake

The way I see things, being a hawk has its advantages. No I mean that literally. My sight is an incredible tool when spying on someone. No one could ever tell they were being followed. It's like having a secret bug planted that's transmitting images to you. To sum things up, it's awesome.

At the time I was tailing one cat who seemed to be scanning out the area. It was alone and was looking nervously from side to side, like it knew someone was watching it. For all I cared he could look strait at me, he couldn't tell if it was me or not from that distance. I saw the cat stop and look about him. I decided to land on an overhead branch and see what it was doing. I waited for a while, and the cat just sat there. It was like it had nothing better to do.

Suddenly, another cat burst into the clearing. I flew off a little ways and went cat. I crept up to hear what they were saying. I hid in a shrub, keeping myself still as possible.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about." One was saying.

"Oh yeah," challenged the other one. "How would you like it if it happened to you?"

"It wouldn't because it's a silly fear. Now forget about that and tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"Fine I-"the cat looked up and said, "Who's there?" I didn't answer. The cat called again, and again I kept still.

Suddenly, the cat turned and landed on me, wrestling me out of the shrub. She pinned me down hard and bared her teeth.

"Specklepaw?" the other cat said. "It's a **kittypet!!**"

"Oh." She said getting off of me. "Well run along kittypet, or I may have to eat you!" I laughed. This cat couldn't eat me if she wanted to. "You think it's funny, do you? Well I got news for you kittypet; anyone who can be heard swishing their tail while trying to stalk someone, must be very brave to laugh."

I laughed again, and decided to have some fun with the cats. I demorphed, and watched them jump out of their skin. I remorphed, and grinned at them satisfactorily. "Still want to eat me now?" I asked.

"Y-y-you're the cats Pinestar was talking about." Specklepaw stuttered.

"Quite correct!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. "Tell her what she's won Bob." I switched to thoughtspeak, which freaked them out even more. A year's supply of Juicy Juice. It's real, it's good, and it's 100% juice.

The cats gave me a blank stare. "Never mind." I sighed. "What can I do for you?"

"You could come with me." She said. "I have finally got you 'Andalite Bandits.' She cackled, and began to change. Slowly, she changed into the full form of Visser Three.

The other cat screamed. "Specklepaw!!!" Visser three just laughed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

You really think I would have gotten this far without sneaking in like this? He turned to look at me. And now 'Andalite,' or should I say human bird, you belong to me.

I turned to run, but the Visser was right on top of me. I could not escape. It was the end for me. The last thing that I remembered flashing through my mind was my promise to Rachel. Oh why hadn't I been careful like she said? I should have thought the Yeerks were involved somehow. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

Thank you all for reading so far. Check my profile for updates and more.


	5. The capture Clans Preparing

Part 1

Thunderclan prepares for battle.

Stonepaw watched horrified as Visser Three carried Tobias off. He couldn't believe he had been tricked for a moon and a half. He didn't mean to hurt anyone, even a twoleg. He had just wanted to be Specklepaw's friend.

He was about to just go back and say that Specklepaw had fallen into the river, when he stopped. If he got the whole clan- no, all the clans- then maybe he could save them. It was risky, but he owed it to Tobias for giving him up. _I can't let him get away with this._ He thought, rushing back to camp.

Moonpaw was finishing off a vole when she saw the grey pelt of Stonepaw whiz by. "What's up with him?" She asked Sunpaw, a bright orange she cat with flaming yellow eyes. "He looks like he just stepped on a thorn."

"Probably something weird." Sunpaw replied. "You know how things are with him some times." She let out a small mrow of amusement and then got up to go. "See you later Moonpaw." She said. "Thorntail wants to do some training with me."

"Okay." Moonpaw said, licking her lips. "Have fun."

"As if I could." Her friend said, laughing. "Thorntail will probably skin me alive."

"Well he can be aggressive sometimes, but I think you'll manage."

Sunpaw laughed. "Thanks I-"

She was suddenly interrupted by Pinestar's loud call of, "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me by the Highrock for a clan meeting." There was more then a hint of fear in his voice.

"What's going on?" Moonpaw whispered to her friend as they joined the other cats. "Something's not right."

"I don't know." Was the reply. "Lets wait and find out."

"Cats of Thunderclan," the leader began. "We have had a cat within our midst for the past moon and a half who has been quite a good faker." Every cat looked at someone else. No one seemed to trust anybody. "No no." He said, noticing the clan's suspicions. "the faker is gone." The whole clan relaxed. "However, it seems that the moment of the prophecy has come."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Halfeye.

"If you will listen I will tell you." The leader said, staring strait at the elder. "Or rather Stonepaw can tell you." She nodded in his direction, and stepped back.

The grey tom jumped up on the Highrock, and began. "I had been walking with Specklepaw, when we bumped into the cat who is not a cat." He began to breathe heavier as he related what had happened. "Specklepaw attacked him, and then changed into a weird creature, just like the cats who are not cats do. Then, he carried him off."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Asked Sombertail.

Stonepaw took a deep breath, and continued. "I think we should help these cats. Specklepaw was obviously taken so this creature could take her place. I think the whole forest is in danger from these… things." Stonepaw finished, and jumped off the Highrock. He fell beside Moonpaw, exhausted from his speech.

"Don't worry." She whispered, giving him a lick on his ear. "We'll help."

Meanwhile, Pinestar had taken his place on the rock. "Stonepaw tells me he knows where to find the rest of these creatures." He said. "As soon as he is up to it, he will take us to find them." He turned to Sunfall, the clan deputy and said. "Organize patrols to tell all the other clans, and convince them to help us. It looks like we have a major battle on our hands."

Part 2

Tobias: In the yeerk pool.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a small glass enclosure. There was no mistaking the distinctive surroundings; I was once again in my neighborhood yeerk pool.

A very excited Visser Three was running around and preparing things. He hadn't noticed that I had woken up, so I called out to him, You must be very proud of yourself.

Ah. he said enthusiastically. I have been waiting for you to awake for a while.

Really? I said, with mock interest. How interesting. How come you didn't just infest me while I was asleep.

You humans really are pathetic creatures. He sighed, and fiddled around with some controls. I can't infest you in this form, but I have been working on something that will help.

Oh really. I said. If I had been in human form, I would have gulped. What might that be?

The AMR of course. Surly you must know what that is. If he had been in human form, he would have grinned. As for me, I would have laughed. The AMR, or Anti-Morphing Ray was a device they had tried to use on me once before. It had been a horrible experience, but since I was in hawk form at the time, it didn't work,

I didn't know you yeerks had short term memories. I said.

He laughed, and turned his stalk eyes to face me. No. he said. I realized that you are a nothlit after seeing you morph. I figured if I tweaked it up a bit, it might just do what I want. I shivered. He was going to control my morph. I had no way of knowing if it would work, but the mere idea of it scared me. It is ready. he crowed triumphantly. Prepare yourself earthing for infestation.

The sides of the glass box dropped, and the ray fired. I felt the strange tingling sensation of morphing, as my talons became feet, and my wings became hands. My curved beak flattened into a mouth, and my feathers became skin. I was now fully human. I tried to morph back but two hork-bajir guards grabbed me.

Tobias. Said Visser Three. How nice of you to join me. You must have been very brave to face me during our last encounter. I guess you used your hawk as a shield for your thoughts. He laughed and said, Your father would have been so proud to know his son had taken over his place, defending our invasion of earth. But come now, we must introduce you to your new friend. I only take the best for the best.  
The guards dragged me off towards the pool. I didn't struggle. There was no use for that. I let my head plunge into the murky water, letting the ugly creature swim towards me. The creature slipped inside my ear canal, and I felt him worming his way up to my brain. Then, I heard a new voice in my head. Interesting, very interesting. It said. I fought hard to control him, to get rid of him. I couldn't move. It seemed almost no use. Tobias. said the yeerk. You are the most fascinating host I have ever had. This is amazing, especially this thought. I saw Rachel flash in front of me, her golden hair swaying.

No! I cried. Stay away from her.

The yeerk just laughed. Oh Tobias, don't worry. I will make sure you get your last kiss before she joins us. I will make sure of that.

* * *

Thank you for reading so far. I have one request for you. If you could leave a few comments before my next update, that would be good. I am going for three comments on this chapter before I update next. I will do this for every chapter, though the numbers may vary. The numbers will be posted on my profile, so please take a look after every chapter. Thank you again, and don't forget to R&R.


	6. Animorphs: The False Reunion

JAKE

"Yo, Jake!" I turned to see an out of breath Marco running towards me. "Wait up." He called. He was panting hard by the time he got to me, and was sweating like crazy.

"Why don't you try the shower?" I joked. "It helps a lot." I laughed- and abruptly stopped. He had a serious look in his eyes, which for Marco is as rare as finding an elephant in your bathtub.

"I ran all the way from the barn to find you." He said in between breaths. "Cassie says the cats are there, and something has happened to Tobias. She doesn't want to do anything without you."

I gasped. If something had happened to Tobias, it couldn't be good. "Well what are you waiting for?" I yelled. "Let's go."

RACHEL

NO! I cried. I was usually tough, but no was not one of those times. That can't be.

That's what he said, no matter what you want. Replied Cassie. We were in the barn in cat morph. Marco and Cassie had rounded us up. I had been reluctant at first, but when he mentioned Tobias, I was out in a flash.

Now that I was there, I wished I hadn't listened. Wished, with all my heart, that I had just stayed home. Wished that I could have stopped Tobias from being lookout. And now what had happened? He was gone, and so were we, if we didn't do anything.

Rachel, Jake said, trying to calm me. We don't even know what they have done with him. He could be infested, he could not. He may have even found a way to escape.

This gave me a little hope. Maybe he was okay. Maybe the story had been told over wrong. Maybe….

However, He continued, We can't just rely on possibilities. We're going to have to do something.

Whoops. That set me off again, blabbering like a baby.

Prince Jake? Said Ax. Maybe tact would have been better there.

"Could you get on with this?" said the cat, who had introduced himself as Stonepaw. "There is quite a lot to be done before battle." He looked worried. I couldn't blame him. He didn't even know what he was up against.

Ax, do you know if Yeerks can infest cats? Asked Jake.

No, Prince Jake. Their ear canals are too narrow for a Yeerk to fit in.

* * *

Well then, He said, confidence renewed. Ladies, Gentlemen, Aliens, and cats, looks like we're going into the Yeerk pool.

* * *

"Not so fast." Said a familiar voice behind me. "I'm here."

* * *

Tobias

* * *

I stood by the door of the barn, looking at everyone's surprised faces. No, the Yeerk did. I wanted to yell, 'Please, lock me up and throw away the key,' but I couldn't. The Yeerk laughed at that thought. Oh Tobias. he told me. What are these people getting accomplished anyway? Just leave the smooth talking to me. He chuckled at his little 'joke.' As for me, I wanted to cry.

* * *

Rachel was the first to break the silence. She demorphed and shouted, "Tobias! You're-"

* * *

"STOP!" Screamed Jake. He too had begun to demorph. "We don't know if he's infested or not."

* * *

"Don't worry Jake." The Yeerk said. "I can understand if you would be skeptical, but I'm fine." Here he plunged into a whole fabricated story about how I had just barely escaped being in Visser Three's clutches. When he finished, he gave a triumphant smile, unnoticeable to the naked eye.

* * *

"Oh how horrible!" Rachel cried, rushing forward to hug me. But Jake stopped her just in time.  
"You have to stop judging for yourself on this one." He told her. "You're too close." Good old Jake. Always thinking nonstop of the possibilities.

* * *

"Jake," the yeerk started, but was stopped when Ax grabbed me from behind. Hold me Ax. I said silently. Don't let go.

* * *

"Tobias," Jake said softly, putting his arm on my shoulder. "You did the same for me. If I'm making a mistake, then at least forgive me when I'm done."

* * *

Ha, Yeerk! I sneered. Get out of that one.

* * *

Watch me. He said. Then to Jake, "but if you leave me locked up for so long, I won't be able to morph back."

* * *

"That's my little present to you." He said, holding up the morphing cube. "After this is done, you're a regular member."  
That's when the Yeerk went berserk. To bad I have to do this. He told me. I was beginning to see why you liked this Rachel. Very trusting isn't she?

* * *

Not when she has no reason to be. I told him. You can't wiggle out of this one no matter how hard you try.

* * *

The Yeerk laughed. You think I'm gone? I will have your friends captured sooner then you think.  
How do you plan to do that? I challenged him.

* * *

Watch me. Was all he replied. Just watch me.

Thank you for reading. Once again, I ask for reviews before the next chapter. So tell your friends about this story. I have a lot of work, so I'm upping the ante to 4 reviews. See ya!


	7. Tobias: The Ally

Note: from now on any thought speak will be italicized.

Part 1: Moonpaw

Pinestar looked at Jake, his eyes saying, 'we need to talk.' Jake complied and changed back. Several cats winced. But Stonepaw was used to it, or at least he didn't show anything. He seems so brave, thought Moonpaw to herself. Nothing fazes him.

"It seems," said the clan leader, "that our assistance is unnecessary."

"What?" Shouted Cindertail. "We came all this way for nothing?"

Jake gave him a stern look. "We will not need all your assistance; however we may need a few to guard Tobias." He glanced over at the boy who had just been tied to a chair. "Can you spare maybe three or four cats to do so?"

Pinestar gave a nod of consent. "We could organize a patrol of several cats to help." He turned to his deputy, his breath short. "Make sure the other clans help."

"I will do what I can-"

The deputy stopped short staring at Tobias. "Is that a good thing?"

Moonpaw quickly turned to see Tobias just finishing demorphing.

_Tobias what are you doing?_ Jake yelled. _I thought you understood._

_A little slow aren't we Jakey boy._ He said, spreading his wings for take off. _ I'm going to come back with a little surprise._

"No you're not!" Yelled Marco, jumping at him. "Yeerk… Ow!" He exclaimed as his chin hit the wood chair hard. He slid to the floor, and slumped over like a dead fish.

_Too late!_ Tobias exclaimed triumphantly, as he began to morph. His wings began growing, and he got bigger. His height shot up, and arms popped out from his chest. His chest feathers began to melt into his skin, giving him a bare, human body.

"OH MY GOD!" Shouted Cassie, "he never had that morph!" He was a half bird half human.

"The Yeerks must have had him acquire it." Said Jake. "Ax do you know what it is?"

_Yes Prince Jake. However it's impossible."_ Ax was stunned with amazement. Moonpaw felt her pelt prickle as the creature stared around the room. She thought its eyes stared at her the longest.

"What's impossible Ax-man?" Marco asked. He looked like his hair was attracted by a magnet.

_It's a Grolligon._ Ax responded. _But they don't exist._

_ Oh really. _Laughed Tobias. _Not anymore._ Suddenly, he made a grab for Rachel, and pulled her close to his chest. Then he flew off calling. _Don't worry; I won't torture her too much._ Then he laughed, and was gone.

Part 2: Tobias

_How?_ I asked him. _How could I use a morph I didn't acquire?_ I was angry at him, and upset that he was not letting me into his mind. Especially when he had free reign of mine.

_You may not remember acquiring it, but it's still part of your DNA_, was all he replied.

I was upset, but most of all I wanted to tell Rachel. She would understand how I felt. I wanted at that moment, more than ever, to just reach out, pull her close, and assure her that everything was going to be fine, that we could find a way to get out of this. Of course I couldn't do that.

_ Tobias._ The Yeerk called to me. _Even though you think I'm pure evil, I want to tell you something._

Tell me something? What could a Yeerk want sounding so compassionate? Did he have some ulterior motive?

_Tobias, I know what you feel._ He told me.

_How? _I challenged him._ How could a parasite like you know what I feel?_

He laughed. _Tobias, I know because I have someone who I love._

What? Had I heard him right? I Yeerk love someone? It was impossible. Who could a Yeerk love?

_Her name,_ He continued, _was Ethron 22765. She was the world to me. But Visser Three, he wanted me to serve him, so he locked her up. It was horrible._

I almost felt sorry for him. Could he be telling the truth? Suddenly, his mind was open to me. I felt the love for this Ethron 22765 he felt. You can't fake that.

_Tobias, let me help you talk to Rachel. I know you want to._ I didn't know what to say. It was amazing. _Go ahead, talk to her. I'll land._

And to my surprise, he did. Suddenly, I had control. I set Rachel down by a tree_. Rest._ I told her. I demorphed, than remorphed to human. I wanted to be the boy at that moment.

"Tobias." She called. "If you're in there fight. Fight as hard as you can-"

"Rachel it's me." I told her.

She looked like she was about to cry. "You can't fool me you filthy Yeerk!" Rats! How was I supposed to convince her?

"No." I said. "It really is me. He gave me control and…" As if to prove my point, he came squiggling out of my ear. I put my hand there to catch him and gently put him down.

"Oh my god!" She cried, throwing her arms around me. "Why? Why? Tobias. Explain what's going on."

"I don't even know myself. All I know is that I trust him enough to put him back." I kissed her, and picked the Yeerk up. "I'm going to see exactly what he wants."

I placed him by my ear, and he squirmed his way back in.

_I'll make you a deal. _He said._ I'll let your friends live, if you help me._

_How?_ I asked him. Than I changed it to; _I trust you, and Rachel seems to trust you. Just give us the word._

_Just help me get Ethron back okay? You can kill Visser Three for all I care, but I need Ethron._

_Ask Rachel first._ I said, even though I knew the answer that was coming. _ If she says yes, then so do I._ Of course she used the exact words I thought she would.

"Let's do it."

Okay that's all. 5 reviews for the next.  
To all those who doubted that I wasn't getting rid of Tobias: Are you satisfied now? (I am always right. Except when I'm wrong.)


	8. A very special ending

Hey everybody! Sorry I took so long… Don't you hate writers block? Anyways, enough chit chat. Back to the story.

Jake:

I couldn't believe what just happened. Just like that, Tobias- no- the yeerk, who controlled Tobias, had escaped. My head was spinning. Were the Animorphs doomed?

NO! I told myself. You can't do this. You're the leader, Jake. Stay calm.

_Prince Jake._ Said Ax, _I believe that your offer to the cats still remains?_

The cats! I had almost forgotten. I turned to there leader, and said, "It looks like your services will be required after all. We will head out right away."

Pinestar bowed his head. "We will do everything we can to help you." He flicked his tail and the cats all followed him.

Author's note: Hi! I know you guys are enjoying this story, but I need to get this finished. This should be an exciting scene about preparing for a battle, but frankly, I'm not in the mood of writing it. Basically, all that happens is everyone meets up, and Tobias explains what happened. They prepare a plan to sneak into the yeerk pool. Luckily Tobias knows there's an entrance in the forest. (This goes back to The Change. Can't remember which number that was. But it was the one where they first met the free Hork Bajirs.) Anyways….

Moonpaw:

Moonpaw was no longer excited. She was scared. Of course this was her first major mission, and usually it would be exciting, but she realized very well the danger which was involved.

She felt someone muzzling her pelt. She turned to see Stonepaw there. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

"Seizing an opportunity." He replied

"And what opportunity might that be."

He stopped, and walked over until he faced her. "Moonpaw," He began. "I love you. And if anything happens during this battle, I want you to know…"

Author's note: But he wasn't able to finish his sentence. They were suddenly all killed when a meteorite hit the earth and destroyed it. Thanks for reading. Okay, Okay, I'm joking. But I wish I could end it here. Here's the story as promised.

"…I want you to know that if anything happens, I will always love you." (Sounds corny, but I need to finish. AUUUUUUUGHGHHG!)

"I know…" She started to say, but was interrupted when the call for places came up. She gave him a quick lick, and ran off. She was sorry she couldn't finish, but hoped that it wouldn't be the end.

Tobias:

_You ready?_ I asked the Yeerk.

_More then ever. _Came his short reply.

I stepped inside the Yeerk pool entrance, the rest of the crew was in fly morph. The plan was simple: let the cats in, wreak havoc, and rescue Ethron. I was more then ready to do it. I…

Unidentified third party who knows everything that happens:

Tobias felt the ground shake beneath his feet. It was like the earth was quaking. _What's happening?_ He called out, but no one knew. Dirt and rubble began to fall as the ceiling began caving in. It fell hard as it crushed them.

"Oops." Said Sunpaw. Was that what this does?

The end.

Sorry it had to end this way…. It's over. Realy. Watch out for my more serious stories. Thanks a lot.\

Just kidding. You people said you wanted the next chapter... anyways, The real chapter will be here as soon as I get rid of my writer's block. Sorry for the delay.


End file.
